Receptacles for photographs are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,015; 4,443,959; 4,458,434; 4,413,435; 4,242,820; 4,571,865; 4,241,529 and 3,546,802. This invention relates to several original constructional aspects of a photograph receptacle that make its use particularly simple and efficient.